


Reckless Again

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fighting, Gang Violence, Gangs, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, fear wetting, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Simon and Liam get caught in the past they tried to escape.





	Reckless Again

Simon’s heart was beating out of his chest as he heard the footsteps closing in near him. He couldn’t believe his luck.  
He had avoided gang activity for years, trying to put that all of that behind him but here it was again, prowling around in the form of strong and vengeful gang members out on the hunt for them.

He looked over at his friend Liam who looked on edge, studying, and waiting. Liam was also in the gang with Simon years ago. They both left around the same time. But it wasn’t an easy thing to get out of. Getting rid of it was out of the question. 

“This was all Kyle’s fault!” Simon whispered. 

“Yeah no kidding! He should have never gotten involved…!” Liam whispered back. 

They looked to each other and nodded, thinking the coast was clear as they slid by the wall and the wind whipped through their hair. It was bad enough that they’d been set up, but they had been set up on the roof of a building, where the wrong move could mean severe consequence. 

They stepped out into the open, feeling like deer in a hunting ground. And sadly, they saw that that was exactly what they were as figures came out of hiding and surrounded them. 

One guarded the door while the others kept a strong guarded stance.

They started to close in, the leader spoke with a crooked smile, 

“Long time no see.”

Liam looked around for any escape as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it quick.”

Simon glanced to Liam and Liam glanced back as if speaking to each other. 

_Fight?_   
_Fight._

They both sprung forward, Simon taking on the right, and Liam the left. 

Due to having be so long since they’ve brawled, poor Liam and Simon were only really holding up rather than causing damage. A harsh kick from one of the members came right at   
Liam’s rib, knocking him to the ground. Simon turned in shock when he caught the fist of another member to the cheek.

“Liam?” Simon muttered fearfully, as he got back to his stance, trembling. Liam stood, holding his side. 

“I’m fine…” Liam grumbled. 

Liam then regained himself and delivered a solid punch to the member that kicked him, smiling. 

Simon shook his head. That’s right, he needed to focus. He delivered a strong punch that made the other member cry out before he turned and returned the hit then delivered a   
kick to Simon’s head that made him dizzy. These guys were no joke. One punch managed to knock these guys a ways back. They used to just fuel adrenaline, but now these guys   
had fists like rocks. 

Simon felt his split lip and bruises and looked over to Liam’s bruised eye and bleeding arm. Right now their only hope was to escape if they wanted to successfully walk home. Liam felt another kick and as he spat to the ground he gritted his teeth and flew at a member, knocking him to the ground. Liam’s eyes and face burned, irritated by struggle and circumstance. 

Simon too felt motivated and ran to Liam, dodging fists, and ready to suggest making a run for it. A hand grabbed Simon suddenly, and his heart felt like cement in his chest as the hand swung him around and the person delivered a punch to his gut; no, worse, his bladder. 

Prior to this, he’s had a lot of water and energy drinks due to exams that day, so he already had felt some discomfort alongside his nerves. The movement hadn’t helped, and now a slight trickle escaped him with a gasp as his dark eyes grew wide and his tan face grew pale. The gang member had a slight thrill, not expecting to see a face so fearful. Before he could inflict more damage on the target, he was gone, hidden by the chaos and making his escape. 

Simon had hid again, in a new and better location, gasping from fear and occasional pains. He heard the swings and groans of Liam and bit his lip, tasting the blood. He glanced down to the ground as he felt warmth come out of him down his thigh. 

_There isn’t an escape.I’m actually helpless…_ Simon thought, as tears formed in his eyes. He glanced down as more fresh urine burst out of him, his bladder giving in from his nerves and soaking his jeans, creating a dark patch from his crotch down to his knees that he sat on, forming a puddle on the floor of the roof. …The other members would find him for sure thanks to the smell and the sound of pattering. 

And to be found like _this…_

His throat closed up.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened, waiting for impact. He turned and saw Liam, beaten, sweating and bloody. He breathed heavily and his short light brown hair was all over the place. His light green eyes pierced through Simon’s soul. 

“Yeah don’t worry, I could just fight them all off…” Liam said snidely. 

“Aghh… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to ditch you. It’s not in my nature. But I got… Hurt.” 

“Yeah. Me too. I think they knocked the freckles off me.”

Simon gave a breathy and guilty smile. 

“I’m sorry…” 

Liam held out his hand. “Hurry and try to stand. They’ll be after us before you know it.” 

“R-right…” 

Simon’s legs were wobbly as he stood, and some urine dripped off his jeans to the floor. His lip quivered and tears formed in his eyes. 

“Wh… What… Happened…? Are you ok?” Liam asked as he glanced down and saw the rest of his condition. 

“I…” Was all that Simon could manage. The worry in his eyes said it all. He couldn’t let them see a weakness. It’d only add to the beatings and make it harder for them to escape. 

The other gang members were starting to stand, grimacing and spitting blood. Darkness was in their eyes towards Liam. 

“What did you do to them?” Simon muttered, impressed. 

“Stories later. We’re getting out of here.” Liam said quickly, and Simon agreed. Liam grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door and down many flights of stairs. Their hearts pounded into their eardrums as their speed increased and their footing was shaky down the steps. 

Simon couldn’t think or speak, only run. At one point he finally asked it. 

“Liam, do you even know your way around this building?” 

To that, Liam shot him a big and bloody smile, only adding to Simon’s panic. 

They eventually made it to a hallway and found themselves at a dead end. 

“No…” Liam and Simon groaned. The loud and clamored footsteps were gaining on them. 

“A room! Come on!” Simon exclaimed, and Liam followed after him. They opened the window and jumped out, fortunate to have been on the first floor, and sprinted into the open air. 

“My car is this way!” Liam told him.

Simon ran after him through the parking lot toward Liam’s car. Liam quickly got in and sat in the drivers seat, but Simon hesitated. 

“The seat… My pants…” 

“Sit down! It’s fine!” 

Simon got in and shut the door buckling his seatbelt and staring out the window, his skin pale.   
Liam glanced over to him and sighed. 

“It’s fine. Worse things have stained that seat.” 

Suddenly memories of activity from the past flooded Simon’s mind. 

“Right…” 

“I think we lost them but just to be safe we’re going to book it. I’ll get you to my house so we can clean up alright?” 

“…Yeah.” 

“Are you ill?” Liam asked, his temper starting to fade as he really saw Simon’s condition. 

“I’m fine…” Simon answered.

“Shit… _Shit!_ ” Liam hissed.

Simon sat upright looking over to him nervously.

“They’re following us…” Liam muttered.

Simon closed his eyes and leaned back, his expression pained.

“Well, not for long.” Liam said, and with that he sped forward, snaking his way through cars and increasing speed, making wild turns through the city to lose them. Simon gripped   
the door. It had been a while since he’d been in a car with a reckless driver. And if Liam was someone who could fight off so many gang members on his own, a car was a nightmare to be stuck in with him.

The sounds of horns echoed around and Liam sped on, swerving through hills now out of the city and out into open farmlands. It was starting to get dark and he floored it, just to get the headlights off of him when they suddenly disappeared as he took a sudden turn.

One by one cars were swerving away to different roads and leaving. 

Something about them leaving just like that was giving Liam and Simon goose bumps. 

Suddenly red and blue lights flooded their vision as sirens wailed. Simon groaned. 

“The cops too?!?!!” 

“Yeah! Now it’s a party!!!” Liam exclaimed. 

“Maybe we should pull over?” Simon asked, feeling ill from the speed and sharp turns. 

“Can’t. Considering our history this night would only get longer.” 

Simon groaned and stared out the window.

“Hold on tight,” Liam said, and he sped down the road, turning down crazy paths up and down hills and swerving from animals. Next thing he knew the headlights were off and he swerved off the road into a tall field as he heard the car speed by.

They sighed in relief.

Simon stared at the ceiling of the car then looked to Liam who looked just as exasperated as he glanced back. Then Liam started to grin, as did Simon. Breathy and adrenaline fueled laughter shook through them melodically filling their ears in the car. Tears rolled down Simons face as he put his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

“What happened to us?” Simon asked, starting to feel the endorphins. 

“I know…” Liam answered. “But we made it! Just like old times…”

“Just like old times…” Simon agreed.

Liam opened the door of the car and he got out and sat on the hood. Simon stood and looked around the field, looking unsure of something.

“What?” 

“I uhh… I guess I wasn’t… done, back there…”

“You have to pee again?”

Simon stared down and shrugged. 

“Well… Just… Go then.”

“But…”

“What? Are you scared of your pants getting wet or something? You already wet yourself once. It won’t make much difference.”

“I’m sorry.”

Liam scoffed. “Don’t be sorry man… Lighten up a little. Today wasn’t exactly a formal rendezvous…” 

“You have a point…” 

With that, Simon stepped back in the field and started to relax himself. He exhaled faintly, the hissing of urine could be hears as he rewet the fabric of his jeans, the wetness glistening in the dark and making him warm again, sending a chill up his spine. It then picked up force and speed, flowing into the dirt below him and pattering loudly.  
Liam grinned big as he watched, his light green eyes gleaming.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit, Shin!” 

A blush formed on Shin’s face. “D-Don’t call me by my real name…”

“I don’t see why not… You dropped it when you decided to quit being reckless. But, I think we both proved ourselves wrong on where we were with that.” 

“So this is my reckless act that deserves my true name?” Shin asked with an embarrassed smirk. 

“Well, not just that, did you see the way you punched them after I got kicked? I thought you knocked the soul out of that one guy!” 

Shin smiled big and Liam put his hand on his shoulder.

“We’re stronger than we think. Come on, we should go get fixed up at my home.”


End file.
